FIG. 6 illustrates state of TA (Timing Advance) control in a conventional LTE (Long Term Evolution) system.
As illustrated in FIG. 6, in the TA control, a radio base station eNB is configured to transmit a “TA command (TA1 and TA2)” to a mobile station UE#1 and a mobile station UE#2 to align reception timing (“Uu UL”) of an uplink signal such that the uplink signals transmitted from the mobile station UE#1 and the mobile station UE#2 are orthogonal to each other.
The mobile station UE#1 and the mobile station UE#2 are configured to adjust the transmission timing (“Uu UL”) of the uplink signal based on the “TA command (TA1 and TA2)” received from the radio base station eNB.
Thus, a propagation delay of the uplink signal can be corrected by applying the TA control.